


Fighting Heart

by RoseMaryImagination



Series: Oc-Inserts Series [4]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Sexism, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseMaryImagination/pseuds/RoseMaryImagination
Summary: For hours she has been stuck in the ever moving elevator. When she woke up she'd choked on her first conscious breath, and screamed in fright when her opened eyes only met a blaring red and surrounding darkness. She didn't understand why she was scared, only that she was.





	Fighting Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! Long time no see. I have been gone for some time, I have no excuse. I was here the whole time, reading and stuff, but I'm sorry I haven't uploaded anything for a long time. I going to try and rectify this now, by posting this thing that so many people have done before me. Nonetheless, I hope that you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Maze Runner movies or books. This is just something I do for fun.

For hours she has been stuck in the, ever moving, elevator. When she had woken up, she'd choked on her first conscious breath, and screamed in fright when her opened eyes only met a blaring red and surrounding darkness. She didn't understand why she was scared, only that she was.

For a while, the only thing she could do was scream and wait for  **something** , not knowing what that something was. But as her screaming turned into crying, and her crying turned into gasps and unvoiced begging, without getting an answer, she finally understood that she was asking for help but that no one was listening.

She kept still for some time afterward, lying on her back with her eyes closed, until she felt confident enough that she wouldn't throw up, if she tried to get up. Shuffling around on her hands and knees, she started feeling around her, only finding loops of the metal grates below her and wooden boxes to the sides. The red, that had scared her into a panicked frenzy before, turned out to just be a lamp encased in metallic wiring.

Experimentally, she reached up to touch the ceiling and again found metal, but this time solid plates with no way through or an apparent opening. Or, at least, that's what she thought until her fingers found a crease running down the middle. The, what she now recognized to be, doors were too heavy to open from the inside but, as she traced her fingertips along the hinges on one side, she could feel the air rushing past the moving elevator. There were going up very fast, it couldn't be much longer before it reached the top.

With nothing left to do but hold onto the grate floor and wooden boxes around her, she grabbed on tight and after a while sank into thought. Past her waking up in the elevator she couldn't remember anything. Absolutely nothing. When she tried to think of how she ended up in the box she came up blank, but even further; trying to remember her parents or siblings, she came up blank. No favorite color or childhood toys, and no hobbies or interests.

She didn't have any memories, or if she did they were hidden too well to find. It was like her head held only an endless emptiness, and the hollow of her chest felt equally barren and desolate. She couldn't even remember having eaten or taken a shit. Ever. But somehow she did know what all the things, she couldn't remember ever doing or seeing, were.

The feeling of another panic attack came over her so she closed her eyes again and took deep breaths, she couldn't do anything except wait and she refused to cry again. Crying wouldn't solve anything.

Just as she felt her heart rate finally start to slow down again, the elevator suddenly stopped and, if she hadn't been holding on to the grates below her, she would’ve slammed into the ceiling, most likely resulting in a badly bruised back and a broken bone when she would inevitably have fallen down again. But, as it were, she was holding on to the grates, and so the jerking stop of the elevator didn't have her slamming into the ceiling but wrenched violently at her arms, resulting in a loud pop coming from her right shoulder.

The jolt of pain in her shoulder made her cry out sharply before it went numb. Hesitantly she let go of the grate with her left hand and raised it to her shoulder. She gritted her teeth against the scream that wanted to rip from her throat when she touched it. Her shoulder had a lump to the side of it and she couldn't think of anything, except it being dislocated.

Still gritting her teeth, she softly clamped her right hand down on her shoulder, briefly thinking it may help, only to wheeze through her teeth at the bone-grinding pain radiating from her shoulder. Still, she refused to take her hand off and kept it loosely on top of her shoulder.

She looked up from where she’d unconsciously been staring, teary-eyed, at a wooden box to her left, to the doors above her, when she could hear the far off stomping of running feet. Someone was coming! Eager to get out of the elevator but anxious of the unknown persons outside, she slowly got up, careful not to move or jar her shoulder in any way, and looked around for anything to defend herself with, should she need to. But she'd looked around before and hadn't found anything then and she didn't find anything now.

The feet had gotten to the elevator by the time she managed to stand, and she could hear their muffled voices and the sounds of more approaching feet as someone started opening the doors.

Not moving her arms and shoulders but widening the stance of her feet for stronger balance, she squared her jaw and braced herself to bolt the second she saw anything even vaguely threatening.

The light blinded her for a few seconds, as the doors were fully opened, and she had to squint her eyes until the black spots dissipated. She tensed at the, synonymous, gasping coming from multiple people standing above her.

When her sight clears, she can barely hold in her own gasp. Around her, and by extension the elevator, stands a group of people. They all look dirty, with dirt smudged faces and even worse stained clothes. Actually, as she quickly glances around her, another thing stands out: in the group around her so far she sees mostly boys. Only boys, in fact.

She takes an unconscious step back backward at the realization and the muscles in her legs tense as a shiver creeps up her spine.  _ Only boys. Where are the girls? Did they do something to them? _

As if the boy's had been waiting for her to move, as one they all jerk forwards, forming a tighter circle as some point down at her and start to yell at each other.

“Hey-”

                                        “Let me see!”

       “Isn't that a-”

                        “Don't be stupid.”

“Look!”

                                           “It's a girl!”

      “Get out of the w-”

The chaotic yelling and pushing, as the boys all try to get closer, starts to scare her, as a few come close enough that they could touch her if they reached out. And she quickly jerks her hand off of her shoulder to punch blindly at a hand brushing her neck, behind her. The boy, who was crouched and leaning into the elevator, yells in surprise as she effectively punches his hand away.

The other boys around him become louder in their yelling, as they call for him to punch her back, when a loud and authoritative voice silences the almost deafening yelling at once. “Shuck up! Everyone out of the way!”

The group parts like water around a stone and she fights to keep her face neutral as a new face pushes itself forward through the crowd. The boy (or a man more like) with dark skin, broad shoulders and a frown casting dark shadows over his brown eyes, stops at the edge of the elevator. His face is grimm as he looks down at her and she doesn't miss his fists clenching, at his sides, before he quickly turns back around to face the group. “There's nothing to see here! Everyone back to their jobs.”

Behind him a few in the crowd voice their protests but they all fall silent again when he turns to look their way (she assumes with a fierce glare, if some of the nervous reactions, she catches a glimpse of from her place in the elevator, are any indication).

“Stop staring and go do your work!” Most of the group leaves then, some cursing none to subtly under their breath as they walk away. Some stay where they are, though, and while he gives one of them a nod; a lanky boy with dark blond hair and dark brown eyes, he looks over at the rest, with barely hidden irritation in the stiff stance of his shoulders. He raises his voice a second time, “ **NOW!!** ”

The remaining boys all quickly scurry away after that, except for the boy that received the nod and another boy. As she looks him over she can't help wonder why she hadn't noticed him before; his hair is a less vibrant shade of blonde and he isn't overly tall, but the crazy looking eyebrows above his dark blue eyes should have stood out immediately.

The darker boy, who’s clearly a leader of some sort, turns to look at the last of the two blondes (who's standing behind her, and close to where the one that touched her neck had stood), who he throws a withering glare over her head. “Not now Gally. Me and Newt will handle this.”

Those crazy eyebrows furrow deeply in a frown as Gally's mouth twists into a sneer. He looks like he's about to protest, but after shooting a venomous look down in her direction he surprisingly turns to leave anyway.

The leader sighs and finally turns to look at her again, Newt looks at her too as he moves to stand at the darker man's side. But as Newt opens his mouth to say something, Gally suddenly yells something at them, before he's out of earshot, “This is foul play, you hear me!”

Both the leader and Newt sigh deeply, unknowingly also both donning an expression of exasperation, while one stonily stares ahead and the other pinches the bridge of his nose.

Newt is the first to recover and he lowers his hand, perching his elbow on the other arm, folded against his stomach. He looks at her over his hand, a rueful smile twisting his lips, and, after quickly glancing her over, spreads his arms before him. “Well, welcome to the glade Greenie.”


End file.
